An Unexpected Ally
by Ann Onamous
Summary: Reggie comes home from college to surprise her boyfriend. When things don't go as she envisioned, she discovers an unexpected ally - and perhaps a potential for more. Lars POV added.
1. Reggie

A/N: I wrote this a long while ago (sometime in late 2002) and wasn't happy with its place in a much longer story - one that will likely never be finished. I thought this particular scene worked better as a stand-alone. As much as I hate to jump on the bandwagon with this potential pairing, I couldn't resist.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The two-hour drive had seemed interminable, and I was glad to finally be back in Ocean Shores. I was anxious to see Trent, but I wanted to stop at the Shack to let my dad know I was in town first. I figured I could grab a bite to eat while I was there and then head to the beach to look for my boyfriend.  
  
"Little Rocket Cuz, is that you?" Tito greeted me when I arrived. He gave me a big hug. Raymundo came out from the back and looked both surprised and pleased to see me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to surprise Trent!" I exclaimed. "Oh, and to see you guys, of course," I added hastily.  
  
"Ah, as the ancient Hawaiians said, the waves always return to shore."  
  
I gave Tito one of my "that was so wise" expressions, while Dad just scratched his head. Raymundo gave up trying to make sense of Tito's latest pearl of wisdom and asked me how I'd gotten home.  
  
"Oh. Well, you see, I, um, well..." I hated to admit to the temporary truce I'd called, but I didn't want him thinking I'd hitchhiked or anything. "See, I found out that Lars was coming home this weekend, so I asked him to give me a ride since he was coming to Ocean Shores anyway. So, um, Dad, if he shows up, would you mind giving him a meal on the house? To thank him?"  
  
I hadn't planned on ever approaching Lars at school. Although we were both attending the same state university, we had different majors. I might have managed to avoid seeing him entirely, except that I came across him and a bunch of his new college friends hanging out at the student union one afternoon. When I overheard him complain that he had to drive to Ocean Shores for a family reunion, I'd found my feet heading towards his table, and asking if he wanted company for the commute. It wasn't exactly the first time I'd been desperate enough to ask for a favor from Lars Rodriguez, but it wasn't until after he agreed that I'd realized I had no doubt that he'd say yes.   
  
Raymundo raised his eyebrows, although whether that was because I'd survived over two hours in Lars' company cramped in that ugly beat up sports car of his, or because I was asking him to treat Otto's greatest nemesis with a free meal, I wasn't sure. "Sure, Rocket Girl," he said, gesturing to show it was no big deal. I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, glad that we got that out of the way. At least I didn't have to feel like I owed Lars anything now, although he might have a different idea about that. It would be worth it, though, to see the expression on Trent's face.  
  
I spied Otto and Twist at a table in the corner. Twister was filming his own private Babewatch with his camera, following every bikini-clad bimbo up and down the boardwalk. He could get away with it, though, because he had such an endearing grin to go along with his well defined...well, hey, he may be my brother's best friend, but I'm not blind, OK?  
  
I snuck up behind them and grabbed their heads under my arms.  
  
Their faces lit up when they saw it was me. It was obvious they'd missed me as much as I'd missed them. I sat and chatted with them for a while, my eyes traveling towards the boardwalk. To my surprise and delight, I soon spied Trent walking towards the Shack. In my excitement, I didn't notice the blonde he was with. I jumped up from the table, ready to run over and greet him with enthusiasm. Before I took two steps towards him, I saw him kiss her at the entrance to the Shack. It was a lot more than a peck on the cheek, and I felt the smile on my face freeze. Suddenly Trent noticed me standing there, and at least he had the grace to blush. He looked decidedly uncomfortable. The blonde noticed me as well and her lips curled up in a rather sadistic smile. I hoped her skin started to peel later.  
  
The two of them approached, the bimbo's arms wrapped around Trent in a way that seemed more for my benefit. Twister and Otto had stopped talking behind me.  
  
"Reggie! What a - pleasant - surprise!" Trent said. "Brittany," he turned to the smug harpy next to him. "This is Otto's sister, Reggie. Would you mind if I had a word with her?" That he wanted to speak to me privately was implied, and Brittany, who had draped herself over Trent even more as soon as they stopped at our table, sulked prettily as she disentangled herself from his body.  
  
He pulled me aside a bit, and told me in a low tone that he was really sorry, and he'd wanted to talk to me about it, but had been waiting until I was home for Thanksgiving break so he could tell me in person. That I was a lovely girl, a lot of fun, that we'd had great times together, but that I was just "so far away" now, and long distance relationships just never worked. He went on to say that he hadn't meant to hurt me and he certainly didn't want me to find out this way and yadda yadda yadda. I could still feel the awkward smile pasted to my face. My cheeks were starting to hurt, and I prayed for a distraction.  
  
I heard Twister whisper something to Otto, and hoped that one of them was going to save me. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lars walk over to their table and steal a fry off Twister's plate.  
  
Trent was looking at me with pity, and Brittany was standing in front of the table, gloating. I looked in her direction and saw that triumphant smirk, and to be honest, that's the only reason I can come up with for my next action. I backed up a step closer to the guys, and said, "Wow, Trent, that's a huge relief. I actually came home this weekend because there's something I wanted to tell you in person, too," I said, a bit too loudly. Several sets of eyes were on me as I brushed past Brittany and slipped an arm around Lars. "Isn't that right, HONEY?" I asked. He almost choked on the fry he was eating.  
  
"HUH?" that was Otto.  
  
I looked back at Trent, who gave me a pitying smile. I tore my pleading eyes from Lars and felt that stony smile return to my face.  
  
"Reggie, you don't have to pretend. I know you're feeling hurt, and I'm really sorry, but don't you think this is a little desperate? Besides, we both know you aren't a good faker." He glanced at my arm, still around Lars' waist. My fingers dug into his side, and I could feel the threat of angry tears as I wished the ground would open up and swallow me to get me out of this mess.  
  
Despite the bustle of activity around us, it felt to me like the entire Shack had fallen silent. Except for the frantic heartbeat that resounded in my head, that is.  
  
"Maybe she had to fake it with you, lame-o," I heard, "but I don't have that problem."  
  
I looked up at Lars to offer him my silent thanks, and the next thing I knew, he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I was stunned. Lars was kissing me. In my dad's restaurant. In front of my brother. And his brother. And probably Tito and my dad, with my luck.  
  
But most importantly, he was kissing me in front of Trent. That was the whole point, after all, and I forced myself to relax despite the fact that Lars' hands had dropped to my waist and turned my body towards him. To my complete and utter surprise, he gently tickled the edge of my lips with his tongue before slipping it inside my mouth.   
  
There was no going back at that point, not without admitting I'd lied. I threw caution to the wind and kissed him back, eager to prove to Trent that he didn't know me so well after all, ignoring the fact that I was actually enjoying the feel of Lars' mouth on mine. My arms wound around his neck and my fingers found themselves in his hair as he deepened the kiss. I felt his breath hitch as I pressed against him. And here I'd thought Twister had a nicely developed upper body...  
  
"REGGIE! " Otto exclaimed. Lars and I broke apart, both of us breathing like we'd just finished a triathlon. Twister just sat there, openmouthed, staring at his brother, whose arms were still around me. I dropped my hands from Lars' neck and a blush started up the back of my neck.  
  
Trent looked at me and Lars, then at Otto and Twist, back to me and Lars, and finally at Brittany. Despite everything, I couldn't help but feel satisfied at the look of shock on his face.  
  
"Well, Reggie, it appears that I owe you an apology," he said, looking at Lars rather nervously. "I really am glad to see that you have found someone...like I have..." He didn't LOOK very happy, but he and the blonde departed. As soon as they left the Shack, I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Otto demanded.  
  
Lars finally realized that his hands were still on my hips, and he released me abruptly. He put a hand behind his neck and looked at his feet. "Nothing," he muttered, then turned on his heel and walked out of the Shack.  
  
Otto and Twist both jumped from their chairs, knocking them to the ground. Twister grabbed his video camera and ran after Lars, bellowing his name loudly as he sped along the shoreline in pursuit of his brother.  
  
I put my fingers to my lips, watching as they departed. It was some time before Otto's voice broke into my consciousness.  
  
"...I know that you needed to prove something to Trent, but LARS?"  
  
I ignored my brother as I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. 


	2. Lars

A/N: My thanks to Benji's Riot Gurl for encouraging me to add a second chapter, and to Ledophole and GothicRouge for their kind reviews. Hope this lives up to everyone's expectations.  
  
Warnings: Mild swearing, although nothing you wouldn't hear on South Park.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"LARS!"  
  
I tried ignoring him, even though I knew it was useless. He'd always been a pest that way. Of course, this time I knew exactly what he wanted, and I also knew that I couldn't give it to him, even if I wanted to.  
  
Which I didn't.  
  
I guess I was still kinda lost in my thoughts, because he grabbed my arm in an attempt to get me to slow down. Normally I'd pound him just for touching me, but after what had happened at the stupid Shack, I just didn't have it in me.  
  
What happened? Do you really want to know?  
  
I tried to play Prince Charming. No, really.  
  
OK, and maybe I was also thinking that I might get a little bit lucky. Not THAT lucky, not with Regina Rocket, but enough to make it worth my while.  
  
Regina? Yeah, Reggie. I don't know when I started thinking of her as Regina. Probably when I noticed one summer that her swimsuit was a bit more filled out in front. If I didn't think my parents would skin me alive if they found out, well...I can't tell you how much I'd itched to cop a feel that summer.  
  
Yeah, and the summer after that, too. Think the swimsuit was bad? The clingy wet suit was even worse. It was a blessing and a curse that Reggie gave up the baggie board shorts.  
  
When we were kids, she had this crush on Trent, some transfer student that a lot of girls went ga-ga over. I wouldn't have known about it if Maurice hadn't mentioned it at supper one night.  
  
Heh. I like calling him Maurice lately. Sometimes I call him Moe. I think it confuses him.  
  
So where was I?  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Maybe I should start from the beginning.  
  
Regina - Reggie - and I, we never really got along, and yet at the same time, we had this uneasy truce going on at the same time. I hate her brother, that hasn't changed. I tolerate him for Moe's sake. Scratch that. I really don't tolerate him, but I think I am able to pretend I do when necessary. Like when he's over for dinner. Still can't believe my parents don't realize that those overly large grins are completely fake.  
  
Regina was different. To start with, she's a girl. Think what you like, but now that I'm older, I can see the stages I went through, including the "girls have cooties" stage and the "girls are the weaker sex" stage and the "girls have parts I'd really like to touch" stage.  
  
Sue me, I'm a red blooded American boy with hormones, and 'Gina did have some very touchable looking body parts. That damn wet suit again.  
  
OK, I admit it. I thought she was a total babe when she hit puberty. So did Pi and Sputz, to be honest. None of us were blind. Lust has nothing to do with like. Eye candy is eye candy, especially in clingy wet neoprene.  
  
She hung out with that blonde squid geek all the time. I guess I assumed that, once they got to high school, they were a couple. Maybe they were, I really didn't pay much attention to that crap. If I noticed anything, it was that the twerps seemed to think a hell of a lot more of that brainiac's abilities than mine, even if they did ask me to fill in for the squid once.  
  
Of course, the one that sticks in my mind the most is when 'Gina asked me to cover for her idiot brother when he did something brilliant like breaking his leg. Twit. I probably woulda done it for Moe, too, if he'd asked, although it would have cost him. I was a little surprised and all, but I think I wanted to show off more than anything, prove that Regina wasn't wrong in coming to me for help. Show my bro that his bud was nowhere near as good as me.  
  
Yeah, I know. Me and Twist never really got along, but not in a BAD way. We were just normal brothers. The dork would understand if Reggie had been born a guy, I think. But that's not the important thing here.  
  
The important thing is that somewhere along the line, I fell for Regina Rocket. Hard.  
  
I was never sure until today that it wasn't just normal hormone induced attraction, because we just had nothing in common, really, except for the skateboarding and surfing and hockey...you get the picture.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, I had a soft spot for her, though, ever since that time she came to me for help. I could tell that I was the absolute last person she wanted to ask for help, and yet she did anyway. That means that she thought I was pretty good. I won't deny that it made me feel warm inside, not just because she recognized that I was as capable as her stupid brother. It was almost like the time Twist asked me to help him and the dorks protect their stupid sand sculptures. I would never admit that to the guys, but I kinda get off on the whole being-the-savior thing. I'm sure the blond genius would have some kind of psycho-babble to explain that, but I really don't care. It just felt damn good.  
  
So the funny thing is, after Reg graduated, she ends up going to State. I knew that, of course, because Twist sort of warned me to leave her alone. As if I might be worried that he'd hurt me or something if I didn't, pffft. I kinda think he had a crush on her, too, or maybe he felt he was a brother by association with Rocket Dork. I don't care that I'm nearly twenty. He's still Rocket Dork to me. I don't think that will change any time soon.  
  
I figured Regina to have some sort of English or journalism major, considering that 'zine she used to work on. I was still undeclared, and let me tell you, I've got to pick something soon, because otherwise I'll end up here another year to finish all the degree requirements, and don't think my parents will be willing to pay for a fifth year just because I can't make up my mind. It really bites facing reality. I think I always assumed that I'd be some sort of professional athlete, but reality is a real bitch. My parents expected me to get an education and think about getting a "real job." If I heard one more story about athletes who shattered a knee cap or some other bone in their body, and their career went kaput...  
  
But back to Regina.  
  
I saw her around the campus a few times, mainly when I was out playing field hockey or in the bookstore or walking from the dorms to the main building. From a distance. I don't think she ever saw me, but then, she wasn't looking for me. I, on the other hand, made a habit of scanning the crowds for purple hair and a killer bod. She can wear baggy shirts all she wants, I've seen what's under there. Not as much as I'd like, of course.  
  
Don't think that meant I wasn't dating or anything, because I was. That bad boy rep in high school doesn't get you squat in college, by the way, so I toned it down a notch, and the girls ate it up. Apparently there is a fine line between jerk and troubled youth, and I managed to land on the right side of it.  
  
I wasn't serious about any of them, but commitment is kind of a chick thing. Maybe after college or something, but right now, what do I need a relationship for? So I have someone wanting to know where I am going and who I'm with and accusing me of cheating just because I decided to play foosball or something? Get real. Not all girls are like Reg, who was best buds with a guy herself.  
  
So I was shocked as hell when Reggie approached me that day in the student union. I will deny it if anyone asks, but I really felt like her knight in shining armor. OK, so she only wanted this knight for his horse, but still...  
  
Oh, and if you think the guys didn't ride me about my "girlfriend" after she left, you'd better think again. They knew I viewed chicks as something like a hockey helmet or knee pads. Not necessary to play the game, but helps things considerably. Well, apparently I had some sort of moon-eyed look after she said she'd meet me Friday outside the freshman dorm, if I wouldn't mind picking her up. I don't do "moon-eyed" - but I'm pretty sure I was drooling at the mouth, watching her backside as she left the union.  
  
I did say Regina Rocket was a total babe, right?  
  
She wasn't very impressed with my car. Hey, I love that car. Sure, it's beat up and has a horrible dent in the rear quarter panel, but it's a classic. The older style Camaro, that is. I could go on and on about the engine and its styling, but that's another story. I think she was surprised at how well the car handled, though, because it looks like it might fall apart once you hit thirty. OK, I exceeded the speed limit a bit, and maybe I was showing off just a little, but there's nothing like the feeling of being in control of a vehicle like that. It's different when you're on a board or a bike. I also like it because it's something that Rocket Dork doesn't do. Sue me, I think I will always be competing with that twerp.  
  
It was a two-hour drive, and she offered to pay for gas when I stopped halfway home to pick up a soda. OK, normally I make the entire drive without stopping, but I wanted a chance to just look at her for a while, without anyone wondering why I was spending time with her. She looked at me kinda funny when I bought her a soda, too, and I'm not sure why I did it, either. I was almost jealous of that soda bottle, by the way. Good thing she finished it before I got back on the highway. I'm lucky I didn't need a cold shower when she'd finished. I don't think she knew what she was doing to my self control. How cool is that, to be turned on by a girl who isn't aware of her own sexuality like that?  
  
So now Maurice wants to know what the hell happened between me and Reggie.  
  
After I dropped Reggie off - yeah, I know, oooh, she lives next door to me - she ran in the house with her bag, and as I was in my room going through the closet to find what I was expected to wear to our family reunion that weekend, I saw her streak down the cul-de-sac on her way to her dad's Shack.  
  
Hmm, Regina Rocket, streaking...  
  
I ended up there, too. At the Shore Shack. Not because I was looking for Regina, but because it's just where we have always gone to eat when we weren't having dinner at home. At least that was the case for me and Moe.  
  
I saw him with the dork, and went over to say hi. I hate Otto with a passion, but I did miss Twister, in a sick sort of way. By the end of the weekend, I'm sure I'll be glad to go back to school to get away from him, but he is my brother, and I do like to see that he's doing well, even if I wish to God he'd get out of the dork's shadow. So I'm standing there helping myself to Moe's fries, and I saw 'Gina a couple feet away from the table. Of course I pretended I didn't. She was standing there with Trent the Dweeb. She didn't look very happy. Then I noticed the piece next to him.  
  
She was a real knock out. I'm talking Baywatch beautiful. And she knew it, too. She had that stuck up vibe about her. Didn't stop me from checking out the rest of her assets before deciding she was too high maintenance and most likely a total...well, I'd better not say that word. It offends most people.  
  
Moe said something to Rocket Dork, but he whispered it. I heard Reggie's name mentioned and I think he was wondering why the dork hadn't warned his sister about the whole Trent and Barbie thing. Twist thinks Otto knows everything. Ticks me off most of the time, but right now, I was kind of thinking more about Regina's obvious discomfort. What the hell was wrong with me?  
  
Next thing I know, I hear 'Gina say something about wanting to tell Trent something in person, and it was obvious from the way her voice got all high pitched that she was lying. Then she put her arm around me and called me "honey." I'm lucky I didn't need the Heimlich maneuver after that one.  
  
I looked down at Reggie, and I hate to sound sappy, but I swear I was drowning in pools of the deepest chocolate. I'd known 'Gina for years, and it wasn't until then that I knew she had brown eyes - almost black. Those eyes were begging me to go along with her. In all the times she'd ever asked me for help, she'd never looked so desperate. I didn't like it.  
  
I tore my eyes from hers and looked at Trent to see how he was taking this. He was looking at 'Gina with something like pity, and that was even worse. Apparently he knows her so well that it's obvious to him that she's making it all up. That made me really mad, because, even though it really had nothing to do with me, why couldn't someone like Regina Rocket go for someone like me? Asshole.  
  
I acted without thinking. I told him that she never had to fake it with me, and kissed her.  
  
I swear, after today I will never think of her as Reggie again. Teenaged girl or not, she is all woman. I hadn't realized until then how bad I really had it for her. How much I'd always wanted to do this.  
  
She kissed me back.  
  
My fingers itched with the desire to touch her everywhere, to run my hands up and down her back, and lower. I wanted to shove my hands in her back pockets, but I left them on her waist, and then only because I didn't want her father to come out and castrate me with a spatula or something.  
  
She kissed me back.  
  
I slipped my tongue in her mouth, and she let me. She didn't bite down on it, and she didn't act grossed out. It seemed to spur her on...her fingers actually ended up in my hair by my neck. I wouldn't have said so before, but that made the kiss even more intense, the fact that she was gripping my hair like a lifeline. She plastered her body against mine...damn, she felt ten times better than she looked. I could feel her heart beating with mine, and it seemed like there was no place on her body that wasn't touching some part of mine.  
  
Shit, it was the hottest friggin' kiss I'd ever had. Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Trent.  
  
Then Rocket Dork had to go and ruin it.  
  
As soon as he opened his mouth, 'Gina pulled her hands from my neck like they'd been burned, which is funny, because my neck felt cold as soon as her fingers were withdrawn. Poetic, ain't I?  
  
At least Trent looked like a gaping fish. Didn't quite make up for the dork's interruption, though. Have I mentioned how much I hate that kid?  
  
Trent left with his bimbo, then Rocket Dork was demanding to know what was going on, and 'Gina didn't look very comfortable. That's when I realized my hands were still on her hips, my fingers in her belt loops. Which wasn't a bad thing in my book, but apparently it was in hers, because the Mighty Rocket Dork was all disapproving and acting like some sort of Morality Cop.  
  
Her eyes held a question, and I wasn't sure it was a question that I wanted to answer. I muttered something or other, and hightailed it out of there.  
  
And Maurice had to follow me.  
  
I don't care what he asks me, whatever happened is between 'Gina and me.  
  
'Gina and me.  
  
I kind of like the sound of that.  
  
And unless Mr. Rocket has a car for 'Gina hidden away, she'll need a ride back to school at the end of the weekend.  
  
I can't wait. I might even drive the speed limit this time. 


End file.
